Rosalie Remembers
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: This was my first ever attempt at writing. It was written back in 2009 and is now being reposted. It takes place after Rose talks to Bella in Eclipse and she reflects on how she came upon Emmett being attacked by the bear.


Rosalie Remembers

RPOV

I left Edwards' room so fast that I didn't even give Bella a chance to say goodnight properly, all I heard was an almost murmured "goodnight" coming from the room.

After telling my story to Bella, I realized I needed a moment to collect myself before going down to the living room where Alice and Esme where waiting for the return of the boys. As I sat in my room I found myself suddenly remembering the day that I saved Emmett and wondering if I made the right choice for him.

Flashback

_I had been hunting in the Yellowstone National park when suddenly my thirst became unbearable .The scent of such fresh sweet blood, carried by the wind, was like nothing I had ever smelled in my existence. I tracked to where the smell was coming from, when I came upon this big black bear attacking something. The bear must have been about 7 feet tall and somewhere around 500lbs with a face full of fury and hunger. _

_At that moment, I caught a glimpse of black curls that peaked out from where the smell was coming from and once the bear turned to look at me, I was then able his face contorted in pain. As my eyes focused on the deep dimples, I suddenly flashed back to my once friend Vera's beautiful son, Harry. The memory that the image caused me to let out the most savage growl causing the bear to freeze and look at me once he saw me the bear panicked and ran in fear. After the bear was gone, I could see the rest of the beautiful man's body. Even through all the scratches and blood soaked clothes I could see his beautiful, sculpted 6'7" all muscle body. In that moment I knew that I wanted to save this man, that my desire to have this man as my mate was so much stronger than the lust of my thirst. I picked him up in my arms held my breath and began to run. _

_I must have ran about 100 miles before arriving home and quickly calling for Carlisle. "You have to save him! Please help him" I pleaded with Carlisle. He looked at me and then to the beautiful man in my arms. _

"_Rose, what happened? What's wrong?" Esme asked as she ran into the room with Edward right behind her. I was so focused on saving the man in my arms that I could not answer. _

_Edward must have read my mind and seen the images that I kept running in my head because all I heard was him telling both Carlisle and Esme what had happened. "She came upon him as a bear was mauling him to death," Edward said, answering Esme's questions for me while he flashed me a look of confusion and pity all at the same time. _

"_I will do my best Rosalie. I don't think it's too late as I can still hear a weak heart beat" was all Carlisle said as he took the dying man from my arms._

_I stood pacing back and forth waiting for the three days as I heard him scream from the pain. Carlisle had tried giving him morphine before starting but the venom spread through his body faster than the morphine could take effect. Then the screams began to subside and I rushed up to my room where Carlisle had been helping this man with the transformation. As I walked in his eyes suddenly opened with surprise and fear all behind the red crimson of a newborn. _

"_What… where… what?" was all that he could muster in the most booming voice I have ever heard. _

"_Hi my name is Rosalie, this is Carlisle, Esme and Edward" I said trying to make him a bit more comfortable. _

"_What's your name?" I asked_

"_Emmett… but I can't remember my last name" he said sounding a bit confused_

"_That's common Emmett. It's natural for you lose your human memories after the change" I explained to him._

"_The bear… how did you get away from the bear?" he asked as he began to remember the last events he experienced as a human._

_I began to explain to him the events that lead up to his transformation as best as I could. "I scared the bear as I came up on him while hunting; he was getting ready to kill you when I found you. After he ran away, I grabbed you and brought you here, to Carlisle where he rushed to save your life."_

"_Hunting?" was all he asked_

"_Yes I am a vampire, as are you now and I was trying to hunt a few animals to quench my thirst." I explained_

"_Thirst, is that what this burning in my throat is?" he wondered of what he was feeling._

"_Yes, we should go hunting and help you with that thirst then we will talk about what is going on some more, we will all be there to help you don't worry we will teach you about our 'vegetarian diet' and get you through all you are feeling" I told him as we prepared to leave the house and hunt._

"Rose… ROSE!" Emmett screamed, taking me away from the memory

"Oh…Hey you're back. How was the hunting trip?" I asked as we began to walk out of the room.

We passed Edward on the stairs as he was heading to his room and he flashed me a look of surprise, mixed with anger and gratitude as he read my mind and seeing that I had talked to Bella.

"Thank you," he said in a grateful voice as we passed.

In that instance Emmett flashed from me to Edward wondering aloud "What was that all about?"

"I'll explain it all to you later," I told him as I began to kiss him tenderly. He just laughed his typical deviant laugh while moving his eyebrows up and down. Emmet picked me up as fast as he could and rushed us into our bedroom. I knew in that moment I had made the right choice and would never doubt my choice again.


End file.
